


We Find Ourselves In Others Hearts

by SweetPotato



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: This will be a collection of (mostly fluffy) Badgermao drabbles.





	1. The Cape

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I just really wanted to write a little cuddle scene is all.

“Ugh where is it?” Mao Mao grumbled as he walked out of the bedroom. When he went back to the room after his shower he found that all his armor was there, but his cape was missing! And what is a hero really without his cape? 

Bypassing the kitchen he wandered into the living room, shouting “Hey badgerclops, have you seen my-” but he stopped in the door frame. Clops was lying on the couch, fast asleep, with Mao’s red cape thrown over himself. Mao Mao smiled softly and stepped quietly over to the couch. Reaching out with a gloved paw he petted the top of ‘Clops head, right between his ears. One ear twitched, but he didn’t move otherwise. He had always been a deep sleeper.

Mao Mao looked up at the wall clock, Adorabat would still be at school for another three hours, and there was nothing pressing to attend to. He let out a small breath and moved his hand away from his partners head, using it to lift the impromptu blanket enough for himself to slip in under it next to Badgerclops. Once he was comfortable he hummed softly, nuzzling his face into impossibly soft fur, he reveled in the waves of heat that always seemed to come off of ‘Clops’s body. So warm, so safe… 

Badgerclops woke slowly, starting to stretch before he realized he wasn’t the only one on the couch anymore. He lifted the cape up minutely, and his heart swelled at the sight of his cute little boyfriend, snuggled up into a ball at his side. He put the blanket back down and decided a little more sleep never hurt anybody, so now with a gentle arm slung around Mao Mao’s sleeping form, he let himself drift off again with a soft smile playing at the corners of his mouth.


	2. Who Makes The Hot Chocolate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: Who makes the hot chocolate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the next few drabbles I'll be using prompts from this post about winter otp questions, it's getting cold here and so the post just caught me in the right mood, hope you like them! https://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/134326039268/winter-otp-questions

On the couch sat a pile of blankets, underneath said pile was a shivering black cat.

“Badgerclops!” He yelled, rubbing his arms under the blanket, desperate for any heat in the freezer that was the sheriffs house in the dead of winter, “Come back, I’m freezing!”

“Oh hush.” ‘Clops waves away his complaint and walks into the room, now holding two steaming mugs. Mao Mao reaches out two paws from beneath his blanket pile to take a mug, but Badgerclops scoffs and sets them on the coffee table, “Yeah right dude, you’d burn your paws if you touched that mug now, give it like, five minutes.” Mao Mao grumbled and pulled his appendages back under.

“AAAH! Stop, it’s freezing!” Mao yelled when Badgerclops lifted one side of his blanket mountain up, exposing his bare (fur covered) skin to the bracing air.

“Calm down.” He said, squishing right up to Mao Maos side and setting the blanket back over them. Mao Mao immediately clung to him, burying his cold paws in his belly fur, and his face in his chest, rubbing it over where his heartbeat was the loudest.

“Hmmmm.” Mao Mao hummed, trying to get impossibly closer to his large heat source.

Badgerclops giggled and kissed the top of his head, right between the ears that were threatening to poke him in the eye, “Aw babe, you only love me for my body, huh?”

“You were in the kitchen forever, and you know how cold I get!”

“Uh huh, I don’t know what you did in the winter before you met me, it seems like you can barely survive even with my luscious body fat.” He starts rubbing a hand up and down the others back, enjoying the way his back naturally curves away from it, pushing his small body further into his own.

“Well my family home had heating so…” He trailed off, unable to concentrate on words as ‘Clops pet him, and with his body warming up he became drowsy, most likely tired from all his shivering. ‘Clops said nothing, but just kept petting him until sleep overtook him, the sound and sensations of Mao Mao’s light purring eventually lulling him to sleep as well. By the time either of them woke up, the cocoa had long since become cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this, if I keep going with the winter prompts I'll be posting once per day for a while btw, so thats exciting! Also thank you everyone who has commented so far, every one of you mean so much to me, and I'd love to hear what you think of this one as well! And as always, have a great day <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, and if you did I'd super appreciate comments, they really keep me going! <3


End file.
